


Magic Tricks

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: After roping Jason into going to one of Zatanna's shows and having his hands full, Bruce sends Jason to keep the magician company. They then discussion the merits of skill pertaining to magic. Hilarity ensues
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Zatanna Zatara, Jason Todd/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Magic Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a few requests for more Jason/Zatanna content. So here it is.

If there was one thing to be said about Zatanna Zatara, its the she knew how to put on a show. Someone would say that fact that she could draw such a rock concert atmosphere in an era of portable internet devices was more miraculous than the actual magic. Thought a few still felt the need to stare at on, obsessed with the need for social media.

Bruce hated such a fact, to the point that he even suggested that Zatanna have some way to block signals. Not like someone with actual magic abilities would need it. What bugged Bruce more was that one of the screen users was Jason.

To be fair, Jason wasn't Bruce's first choice to bring along. Alfred had other matters to take care of, Dick and Barbara were on a date as was Tim and Stephanie and Damian was with the Titans. 

Jason for his part didn't want to be here. Not that he didn't believe in magic, he had a few mystical weapons himself. He just didn't care for the spectacle of stage shows, even if it involved real magic. His cynical attitude viewed magic in 2 degrees: A tool to use or a obstacle to overcome. The fact that he was more cynical than Bruce about something didn't go unnoticed by the Batman. Jason put it down to not being childhood friends with the magician in question.

Thankfully for Jason, the show was over. Unfortunately for him....

“Jason, would you check of Zatanna for me”? Bruce said, catching Jason before he could leave.

“And I need to do this instead of you because? She's your friend” 

“And I need to work the crowd” Bruce explained “Far to many movers and shakers here for Bruce Wayne not to rub elbows with. It will only take a half hour or so”.

Jason really didn't want to and was considering leaving Bruce high and dry. But then again, if he did, he would never hear the end of it “Fine what do you need me to do exactly”?

“Just keep her company until I can get there” With that, Bruce left, walking over to a bunch of eager rich socialites. Jason went to the opposite direction to the dressing rooms.

After wading through some of the audience and backstage crew, he arrived at Zatanna's room, which had her name engraved on it's door. Well, she does come to this theater often enough, the owners must have figured “why not”.

Jason knocked on the door and was answered by a sweet voice bidding him enter. Jason looked around and saw that the place was packed with outfits, various other clothes and stage items. 

“Hey Bruce, enjoy the show?” Jason turned to the direction of the voice to see Zatanna sitting at a dress table, her back turned.

“Sorry to disappoint, I ain't Bruce” Zatanna turned her chair to see Jason standing right behind her “Jason Todd, what are you doing here?”

“Big Bat sent me here while he deals with some Gotham blue bloods” Of course. Bruce Wayne goes anywhere with a collection of rich people in Gotham, they must flock around him. And Zatanna's shows tend to do that.

“Well, I would ask if you enjoyed the show, but since you looked at your phone more than anything else, I will refrain from doing so” She noticed. Not like he cared usually, but Zatanna did have a wicked sense of humor and could get salty at times. Not a good combo when a magic user is involved.

“I just don't find magic shows entertaining” Jason explained “Not to mention you have real powers, so what skill do you have? Seems like cheating to me”.

Zatanna's expression changed to one of annoyance. No way she would let that one go unchallenged “No skill huh? And what would you consider skill”?

Jason picked out a quarter from his jacket pocket. He then flick the coin, which amazingly bounced off the nearby wall into the corresponding wall, Zatanna's mirror and back into Jason's hand “That took skill”.

Zatanna smirked at what she saw as childish bravado. She then took out of her coat pocket, one of Jason's guns “I don't think Bruce will like you carrying this. Especially in such a public place”. Jason quickly looked at his jacket pocket where his gun should be and it was indeed gone “Hey, no real magic”!

“No real magic” Zatanna said “Just slight of hand. Basic stage skill”.

Jason was now taking this as a challenge. He brought out the quarter again and once again bounced it off the walls. However, this time it's direction was towards Zatanna, of which, was able to cut off at least two of the buttons of her top before hitting another wall and back to Jason's hand, the man himself flashing a cocky grin.

Zatanna wasn't going to let that one go. She picked out a deck of cards, which she began to shuffle. Jason was curious as to what she was planing to do. After finishing, she began flicking the cards towards Jason, the cards somehow cutting the buttons off his shirt.

“How about that. Skilled enough for you, Mr. Todd”? Now Jason was getting annoyed. Well if she was going all out, so would he. Jason pulled out a nail file. Why he had one, Zatanna could only speculate. Jason played with the file for a bit, twiddling it in his fingers, before throwing it in the air, waiting for it to drop a ways and then hard kicking it. The file spinned towards Zatanna and cut into the side of the panties that were part of her stage outfit. 

Zatanna quickly grabbed the panties to make sure they didn't drop “You son of a bitch”!

“You escalated, Zatanna. All I did was go further” Jason couldn't help but smile the biggest smile he could have. Zatanna on the other hand, wasn't having it. She threw on of her wands in the air, it spinning for a moment before descending downward towards Jason. The wand, possibly owing to Zatanna's skill, hit Jason's pants button and zipper, causing his pants to drop in cartoon fashion.

Jason said nothing. He glared at Zatanna, pulled out a batarang and threw. The weapon cut off the rest of the buttons on Zatanna's top, forcing her to cover with her free hand.

“Hey, that had not skill”! Now Zatanna was pissed.

“I don't like to lose and I don't mind cheating” Before Zatanna could angry cry fowl...

“Umm Jason, this isn't what I had in mind when I asked you to come in here” It was Bruce, who had managed to shake the mob of Gotham upper class. 

“Well Bruce, we kind of had a friendly discussion about having skill when in comes to magic” Jason stopped when he remembered that his pants were done and his shirt was open. Bruce's expression did not help. He just decided to pull up his pants and make his leave.

Bruce went to the a nearby clothing rack and grabbed some items “So want to tell me what happened here, Zatanna?”

“My honor as a stage magician was at stake. Had to defend it” It was clear that she was being playful, despite he current lack of dress. 

Bruce handed her some of her clothing as she changed, Bruce turning around to let her do so. “You know, Jason it quite charming in his own way” Now that was something Bruce wasn't expecting to hear “He is also quite a bit younger than you”.

“Doesn't stop you from necking up hot young socialites to keep your playboy act. And don't say it isn't the same” Bruce didn't react, staying silent, but muttering to himself that this might be trouble for him later.

“You know Bruce, I may want to look him up next time I'm in Gotham. Sure there's a few tricks I could show him” Yep, this was going to be trouble.


End file.
